This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A compact light source is a key element of the miniaturized DOSI instrument design to conserve physical space yet maintain spectral bandwidth. Based upon designs of a previous broadband compact light source designed by Praevium, a newer version will be constructed that features higher efficiency without sacrificing key spectral coverage (700-980 nm). The proposed source will feature 8 wavelengths, operating at 20 mW/channel, couples to a 400 micron optical fiber, and can easily be mounted upon a circuit board.